Proford
Population: 367, Size: 6 acres Wealth: 3,670 gp. Max value for sale: 121 gp. Max pawn value: 642 gp Demographics: Halfling (47%), Human (38%), Elf (7%), Dwarf (4%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (0%), Half-Elf (0%) Barrvost features many verdant parks and orchards, and is known for having high fashion. The ruler is controlled in secret by a monster. Half-Elf oppress the majority races. Shops Tavern: The Wandering Anvil Owner: Oriel Simmons, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has drunken revelers and has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The tavern is a wooden single storey building, with a gray tile roof and a small vegetable garden. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and a huge collection of alcohol behind the bar. Specials: Owlbear Burger with Potatoes and a Glass of Whiskey (5 sp) Pheasant Burger with Cake and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Cheese Ramen with Barley Biscuits and a Coffee (5 sp) Other Patrons: Stacee WillPenny, Female Halfling Details Anni Tallfellow, Female Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Azer's Groove Owner: Heward Lepus, Male Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is shaded by large trees and is adjacent to a large home. Description: The blacksmith is a wooden big orb-like building, with several shuttered windows and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a large candelabra and an unfinished set of armor on a stand near the forge. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (93 gp) Scale Mail (phb 145) (48 gp) Other Patrons: Lewis Dmitris, Male Human Details Maegan TallPenny, Male Halfling Details Rogory Evans, Male Human Details Alchemist: The Dank Medicament Owner: Jo Tosscobbit, Female Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The alchemist is a brick two-storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and dead hedges. It contains a deck with chairs and fine silks hung from the rafters. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Philter of Love (dmg 184) (89 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Other Patrons: Adelard Calein, Male Human Details Dwordek Gollack, Male Dwarf Details Stacee Fatrabbit, Female Halfling Details Enchanter: Drogo's Figurines Owner: Drogo Accolms, Male Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a weird smell. Description: The enchanter is a plaster sprawling single storey building, with a red tile roof and a big brick chimney. It contains a large bookshelf filled with books and a floating glass pyramid. A kind old owner that treats customers like grandchildren. Specials: Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (120 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (120 gp) Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (49 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Royal Chisel Owner: Philomena Sunmeadow, Male Halfling Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The general store is a plaster and wood framed simple building, with a green tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and closely packed shelves of goods. Specials: Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Cobbler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Sarie Thorngbot, Male Halfling Details Jacoba Horner, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Bree Coppermouse, Male Halfling Details The house is a marble cabin, with a brown shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters.